Cosas de familia
by Lightscales15
Summary: Era un día normal en Berk... o tan normal como puede ser un día en una isla llena de dragones y vikingos. Pero ¿Qué pasara cuando un barco desconocido llegue a Berk? ¿Qué tanto puede cambiar la vida de Hiccup? EN HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

** No cambie mucho del primer capitulo, asi que veamos que les parece.**

Era un hermoso y soleado día en Berk. El sol brillaba dando sus cálidos rayos y los terribles terrores cantaban. Era un día perfecto y no podía ser mejor…

Mentira. Era uno de los peores días en los 17 años de vida de Hiccup. Había empezado muy mal la mañana.

Se había despertado tarde, pues el día anterior se había quedado hasta muy en la noche en la fragua, trabajando en un nuevo proyecto.

Al llegar a la academia se había encontrado con que Snotlout y los gemelos se habían enfrascado en una pelea con sus dragones, destruyendo la mitad de la academia. Y estaba seguro de que iba a recibir un sermón de parte de su padre más tarde.

También habían roto parte del manual de dragones y tenía que volver a escribirlo, aunque eso en parte tenía sus ventajas, pues de todos modos ya era necesario reescribirlo y agregarle nueva información.

Y para colmo de males su papá le aviso que era momento de empezar con sus lecciones para ser jefe de Berk, cosa que él simplemente no deseaba. No se sentía capaz de dirigir un pueblo entero con la misma capacidad que su padre… aunque jamás se lo diría. Sería una decepción para él.

Por fortuna, tuvo un momento para dar un pequeño vuelo relajante con Toothless. Nada demasiado peligroso. Solo un paseo por encima de las montañas. Practicar un par de maniobras nuevas. Y por último algo de caída libre. Le encantaba la sensación que lo embargaba cuando sentía el viento golpear su cara al alcanzar velocidades vertiginosas mientras caía al lado de su mejor amigo. Era un sensación que solo podía sentir al volar. De que podía hacer lo que fuera y nadie podía impedírselo.

Era libertad.

Libertad pura e inmejorable.

Por desgracia, esos momentos no duraban para siempre. Pronto su momento perfecto fue interrumpido por Astrid que se acercaba en su Nadder

-¡Hiccup!- el castaño volteó a ver a Astrid con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Astrid, Stormfly ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó poniéndose a la misma altura que la chica. Toothless se acercó a Stormfly e Hiccup aprovecho para acariciarle el lomo.

-Tienes que regresar a Berk. Tu padre está buscándote- Los dos se apresuraron a volver y cuando aterrizaron los recibieron los otros jinetes

-¿Qué sucede?- Fishlegs contestó

-Un barco desconocido llegó hace menos de media hora- Hiccup volvió a preguntar algo confundido

-¿Desconocido? ¿No tiene una insignia, un escudo o algo?- Ruff dijo, extrañamente seria, al igual que su hermano

-Nadie sabe de donde es. Ni siquiera tu padre- Astrid e Hiccup fueron a dejar a sus dragones a la academia.

_'¿A dónde vas?'_ preguntó Toothless cuando Hiccup lo dejo dentro de la arena. El castaño le acarició el lomo y respondió

_-'No te preocupes, no pasara nada'*_\- Toothless hizo una pequeña mueca pues no le gustaba dejar a su jinete pero también sabía que era necesario, así que se puso a jugar con Stormfly. Después de eso, Hiccup y Astrid corrieron al muelle donde estaban casi todos. Hiccup fue el primero en llegar y rápidamente buscó a su papá.

-¿De dónde es el barco?- preguntó observando el barco. Era de tamaño mediano, no era como los de Berk, más bien se parecía a los que llegaban antes cada año, en los que llegaban sus… Negó con la cabeza tratando de sacudir esos recuerdos. Ellos no habían vuelto y jamás volverían. No era momento de ponerse nostálgico. En eso estaba pensando cuando su padre dijo

-No estoy seguro, nadie ha salido de él pero tampoco han dado señales de hostilidad- Hiccup devolvió la vista al barco, justo a tiempo para ver como 5 personas salían a cubierta. Eran 3 chicos y 2 chicas de entre 16 y 18 años. Bajaron del barco y se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Una de las chicas, una que era pelirroja y de ojos verdes, se acercó al jefe y su heredero, mientras los otros se quedaban junto al barco. Nadie hizo un movimiento para detenerla a pesar de que ya habían sacado sus armas. La chica se detuvo a tan solo unos pasos de ellos y con una voz suave pero clara preguntó

-¿Por qué la brusca recibida?-

*** He leído varios fics donde Hiccup puede hablar con los dragones, ademas de que en los libros él es el unico (?) que habla dragonés y me gusto la idea, asi que la introduci a mi historia XD **

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Introducí otros dos OC, creo que me pase de la raya, porque todavia falta... mejor no digo nada.**

**Comenten por favor, no cuesta nada.**

**Besos y abrazos ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! Ya sé, soy una descarada por aparecerme tan campante despues de haber desaparecido por siglos ¡Pero hey! Piensen que si me matan, no podre escribir mas. Prometo que no fue mi culpa, estuve atrapada con la escuela y era muy dificil poder encontrar tiempo para escrbir. Pero aqui estoy. Creo que aqui se notan mas los cambios. Espero que les guste :D**

Todo quedo en silencio hasta que Hiccup preguntó con voz dudosa

-¿Te conozco?- La muchacha sonrió burlonamente y respondió

-¿Acaso ya me olvidaste tontín?- Al oír la última palabra que dijo la chica, algo hizo 'click' en la mente de Hiccup, reconociendo al instante a la autora de ese apodo cariñoso.

-¿Seren? ¿E-eres tú?- Ella sonrió y abrazó al castaño quien tardo unos instantes en devolver el abrazo, tratando de procesar todo. Pero casi al instante, Hiccup miro a los dos chicos que, igualmente pelirrojos, se habían acercado un poco más. Se separó de la recién reconocida Seren y camino hacia ellos

-¿Danirr? ¿Farnir?- Los dos chicos sonrieron y también lo abrazaron. Hiccup comenzó a reír feliz y emocionado de sus primos estuvieran ahí. Estaba tan contento que estaba seguro de que iba a saltar. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban confundidos. Estoico se acercó y Danirr, separándose del abrazo grupal, preguntó

-¿Sorprendido tío Estoico?- El jefe se paró en seco y contestó

-Demasiado de hecho- Los tres chicos pelirrojos lo rodearon y sorpresivamente lo abrazaron, haciendo que por el impulso, Estoico se tambaleara un poco pero también sonrió- Han crecido tanto desde la última vez que los vi ¿Cuánto ha pasado?- Farnir contestó soltándose de su tío

-Casi 10 años. Yo tenía 7 cuando vinimos por última vez- Todos los aldeanos los miraban con confusión, pero nadie decía nada, hasta que Astrid se acercó y preguntó

-Hiccup ¿Quiénes son ellos?- El castaño volteó a verla con una sonrisa enorme que ninguno de sus amigos le habían visto lucir desde hacía mucho tiempo

-Son mis primos- Todos compartieron una mirada desconcertada y Snotlout dijo

-Hasta donde yo sé, el único primo que tienes, soy yo- Hiccup iba a contestar pero Danirr se le adelantó

-Así que tú eres Snotlout ¿eh?- hizo una mueca de desagrado que por fortuna casi nadie noto, Hiccup le había hablado acerca del pelinegro y por lo que sabía, no era un chico muy agradable- Bueno de parte de padre tal vez, pero nosotros somos hijos de la hermana de la tía Valka- Muchas de las personas que había ahí, comenzaron a murmurar entre sí. Después de unos segundos, Astrid se acercó a los chicos y dijo alegremente

-¿Por qué no vamos a celebrar entonces?- Rápidamente se oyó una exclamación de aprobación de todo el pueblo y todos comenzaron a entrar al Gran Salón donde se empezó a preparar una fiesta enorme. Pero los cuatro chicos se quedaron al último e Hiccup preguntó

-Oigan chicos ¿Quiénes son ellos?- Apuntó a los 2 chicos que estaban junto al barco y que no se habían movido ni habían dicho palabra alguna desde que se habían bajado del barco y que extrañamente habían sido prácticamente ignorados por todos. Seren volteó y exclamó

-¡Ah! ¡Ellos!- Les hizo una seña a los chicos para que se aproximaran y ellos se acercaron rápidamente- Hiccup, ellos son unos amigos nuestros. Ella- Señalo a la chica- es Kaira- La muchacha sonrió amablemente y dijo

-Hola Hiccup, gusto en conocerte- Danirr señalo al chico

-Y él es Erik, mi mejor amigo- Erik también sonrió

-Hola- Antes de que pudieran decir más, los llamaron para que se apresuraran a ir al Gran Salón. Al entrar notaron que casi nadie les hacía caso por estar preparando la fiesta, así que Hiccup les hizo señas para que salieran por un agujero que había detrás de una de las enormes columnas. Hiccup la utilizaba cuando era pequeño para entrar y salir de ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta y como ni él ni sus primos ni sus amigos eran extremadamente corpulentos todavía podían utilizarlo para salir. Al salir Farnir les dijo a Erik y Kaira

-Chicos ¿Podrían dejarnos hablar con Hiccup un rato? Es que…- Kaira lo interrumpió

-No sé preocupen, iremos a conocer el pueblo- Erik añadió animoso

-Sí, nos contaron que tienen bonitos atardeceres- Después de decir eso, los dos chicos se alejaron dejando a los primos a solas.

Los cuatro caminaron un rato en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra. No era un silencio incomodo, era uno de esos silencios que se disfrutaban. Hiccup no podía evitar que una sonrisa adornara su rostro, recordando todos los momentos que disfruto en compañía de sus primos.

Mientras que los tres jóvenes pelirrojos intentaban captar cada detalle del chico castaño, que había cambiado muchísimo desde la última vez que lo habían visto. Ni siquiera su vestimenta se parecía en absoluto. Ya no llevaba su camisa verde ni su chaleco, sino que llevaba una camisa de manga corta de color gris oscuro, guantes de cuero que no le cubrían los dedos, pantalón negro y una coraza de color negra hecha a su medida. Después de unos minutos Hiccup rompió el silencio y dijo

-Los extrañe mucho chicos. Pensé que ya no les iba a volver a ver- Seren sonrió con un poco de tristeza y respondió

-También te extrañamos mucho Hiccup. Nosotros…- Ya no pudo continuar pues se le hizo un nudo en la garganta así que Farnir continuó por ella

-Hiccup, nosotros no volvimos porque… algo sucedió en Berlandg, algo que no nos permitió regresar- Hizo una pausa para mirar a su hermano mayor quien solo dio un asentimiento ligero. Hiccup los miro confundido pero no dijo nada, sino que los dejo continuar- Pero… pero no vinimos solo a visitarte. Vinimos porque tenemos un asunto urgente y bueno… nosotros… quiero decir…- Danirr se dio cuenta del problema de su hermano y Danirr dijo

-Hiccup, no vinimos de visita. Nosotros… huimos de casa. No podemos volver a nuestra isla- Seren sollozó un poco y Farnir le dijo a Hiccup poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana

-La razón por la que no volvimos… fue que… nuestros padres murieron…- Hiccup los miro en shock ¿Sus tíos habían muerto? ¿Y nadie les había avisado? Durante toda la conversación no habían parado de caminar y antes de que Hiccup se diera cuenta habían llegado a la cala donde había conocido a Toothless, haciendo que Hiccup supiera cuanto se habían internado en el bosque. Sus primos la vieron y Seren sugirió con suavidad

-¿Por qué no platicamos ahí?- Hiccup asintió y les mostró la manera de entrar. Se sentaron junto al lago en donde Farnir continuó explicándole a Hiccup lo que había pasado

-Después de que volvimos de Berk, ya sabes de la última vez que vinimos, nuestra madre enfermó. Todos pensamos que era algo pasajero, pues el clima en nuestra isla siempre es extremoso. Pero ella nunca mejoro. Y nadie en el pueblo supo lo que le pasaba. Las sanadoras le dieron de casi todo, pero nada la ayudó- Seren cerró los ojos y una silenciosa lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Hiccup se le acercó y le dio un abrazo. Ella sonrió un poco y Farnir continuó- Ella… ella murió al año siguiente. Y… nuestro padre nunca se recuperó de eso. Se enfrascó cada vez más en las guerras contra los romanos y los ingleses. Se lanzaba en campañas que podían durar meses y arrastraba casi todo el pueblo con él, así que la economía del pueblo se desplomó. Además su salud fue decayendo cada vez más, pero no hizo nada para recuperarse. Cuando estaba en casa, se emborrachaba y golpeaba al primero con el que se encontrara- Danirr hizo una mueca que no pasó desapercibida para Hiccup, pero decidió preguntar después- Hace casi 2 años se fue a la guerra y… cuatro meses después llegó una carta que decía que nuestro ejército había sufrido una derrota y… y que nuestro padre no… no había sobrevivido a la batalla- Hiccup sintió a Seren estremecerse en sus brazos y descubrió que no podía decir ninguna palabra. Estaba demasiado consternado como para decir algo. No podía creer lo que había pasado. Recordaba que cuando él veía a la familia de sus primos, la veía tan feliz, tan unida que deseaba tener una familia como la de ellos. Y el saber cómo había terminado esa familia, le dolía en el alma. Farnir respiró profundo antes de seguir hablando- Nuestro tío, Burdur 'El Duro', tomo el mando de la aldea- Hiccup frunció el ceño. Las leyes y tradiciones vikingas señalaban que cuando un jefe muere o se ve incapaz de seguir el mando de la aldea, debe ser el primogénito de la familia el que ocupe su lugar. Así que por derecho, le tocaba a Danirr sustituir a su padre, no a su tío- Él no sabe manejar una aldea, además de que la economía ya andaba muy baja así que el pueblo comenzó a desmoronarse. Así que la gente empezó a pedir que Danirr fuera el jefe pero mi tío se negó a renunciar. Y su actitud con nosotros fue cambiando, hasta el punto de que cuando nos veía hacia una mueca de desagrado. Muchas personas también nos comenzaron a ver con malos ojos- Hiccup quiso decir que sabía lo que sentía, pues su pueblo también lo había visto de mala manera durante mucho tiempo, pero la circunstancias eran totalmente diferentes, debido a que a él lo detestaban por ser el desastre andante pero sus primos no hicieron nada que mereciera que los trataran así, por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada- Y hace poco… encontramos algo que nos hizo cambiar lo que pensamos acerca de muchas cosas…- Farnir se detuvo pensando un poco antes de continuar, como si se debatiera entre decirle algo o no- Lo mantuvimos… oculto, con ayuda de Erik y Kaira, durante algún tiempo, pero hace poco nos descubrieron y tuvimos que irnos de ahí. Todos se pusieron tan enojados que casi… casi nos matan ahí mismo. Kaira y Erik nos ayudaron a escapar y ellos también tuvieron que venir con nosotros. Atravesamos casi toda la isla para poder salir en el barco, ya habíamos pensado escapar, así que todo lo que tuvimos que hacer fue embarcarnos y ya…- La voz de Farnir se fue apagando en un tono indiferente como si lo que paso después ya no era lo suficientemente importante como para contarlo.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensando en que podía decir en una situación tan delicada como esa. Después de unos segundos comenzó a decir

-Yo… lo lamento chicos. Sé que no sirve de mucho, pero… en serio lamento no haber esto con ustedes cuando paso todo esto. Ustedes… estuvieron conmigo cuando perdí a mamá… y yo no les pude devolver el favor… Lo siento mucho- Farnir sonrió un poco

-No es tu culpa Hiccup, no había forma de que lo supieras…- Hiccup soltó a su prima y se levantó

-¡No importa! Chicos… ¡Pensé que no querían volver! Creí que si ya no habían vuelto era porque se habían hartado de mí… que ya no querían volver a verme…- Los otros tres chicos también se levantaron y Seren trató de decir

-Hiccup…- Pero el castaño seguía dando vueltas por la cala y la interrumpió mientras jugaba con una piedrita en sus manos.

-¡Incluso trate de olvidarlos! No quería recordarlos porque… sentía feo al hacerlo. Y-y… que ahora me digan la verdadera razón… ¡Agh! ¡Me siento un…!- Lanzó la piedrita al lago, viendo como las ondas se expandían hasta desaparecer por completo. Danirr suspiró y lo tomo de los hombros

-Hiccup, esto no fue tu culpa. Creo que hasta yo hubiera pensado algo parecido en tu lugar. Ya… ya no te preocupes por eso- El pelirrojo le dio a su primo una sonrisa reconfortadora que Hiccup le devolvió. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Hiccup sintió un peso en la espalda que casi lo hizo caer

-¡Vamos Hiccup! ¿Todavía no puedes cargarme?- Farnir se aferró a la espalda de su primo, no soltándose ni porque Hiccup estuvo a punto de azotar en el suelo. Después de un esfuerzo sobrehumano de parte de Hiccup, por fin logró estabilizarse lo suficiente

-¡Bájate Farnir! ¡Yo crecí pero tu engordaste!- Farnir hizo un mohín y le dio un zape.

-¡No estoy gordo! ¡Eres un mentiroso!- tanto Danirr como Seren rodaron los ojos. Incluso cuando eran niños, Farnir e Hiccup siempre peleaban sobre quien era o el más fuerte o el más grande, pues de chicos habían sido casi del mismo tamaño, solo que Farnir se había dado un estirón gigantesco a los 14 años e Hiccup apenas estaba empezando a crecer. Hiccup le dio un pellizco en el cachete que hizo que Farnir soltara un pequeño grito

-¡Ahhh!- Comenzó a sobarse su mejilla y le reclamó- ¡Me dejaste rojo el cachete!-Danirr le dio un zape y dijo

-¿Y cómo sabes si no te has visto?- Farnir respondió como niño pequeño

-Porque sí, me duele y de seguro esta rojo- Hiccup sonrió e iba a decir algo pero al mirar el cielo se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era

-¡Ay Thor! ¡Ya es muy tarde! Mi papá nos va a matar, se suponía que debíamos llegar hace horas- Los cuatro salieron corriendo directo hacia el pueblo. Casi a la entrada del bosque, encontraron a Kaira y Erik que los estaban esperando. Llegaron jadeantes al Gran Salón. Al abrir la puerta los recibieron, no muy contentos, todos los berkianos, incluyendo a Estoico y a Gobber, quienes no estaban de acuerdo en que Hiccup pasara mucho tiempo en el bosque. Pero pronto todos se olvidaron del retraso y empezaron a celebrar con mucho entusiasmo. Los cuatro se sentaron con los otros jinetes quienes se morían de ganas de conocer a los nuevos chicos.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados, Hiccup comenzó con las presentaciones

-Miren, creo que ya saben que ellos son mis primos, ella es Seren, él es Farnir y él es Danirr. Y ellos son Kaira y Erik, unos amigos.- dijo señalando a los chicos mientras iba diciendo los nombres- Y ellos son mis amigos. Ella es la gemela Ruffnut o Ruff-

-Hola- Ruff se levantó de su asiento y saludó a los tres pelirrojos quienes le devolvieron el saludo

-Él es su hermano Tuff- El aludido parecía demasiado concentrado en su comida que no respondió hasta que Snotlout le dio un empujón no tan discreto como se suponía

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¿Qué onda?- Hiccup rodó los ojos y siguió

-Él es Fishlegs- Antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, Danirr dijo

-Creo que te recuerdo ¿No eres el chico que leyó el manual de dragones hasta aprendérselo?- Fishlegs sonrió y respondió

-Sí, ese soy yo-

-Claro que te recuerdo, fue a ti a quien Dagur hizo comer esas verduras podridas- Sus hermanos se rieron ligeramente mientras que a Fishlegs le daban ganas de vomitar. Hiccup también se rio y siguió

-Él es mi otro primo (Para desgracia de la familia) Snotlout- El pelinegro se levantó y antes de que pudiera decir algo Seren dijo

-Oye, tu eres el que ganaba en los juegos del Deshielo ¿No es así?- Snotlout sonrió con orgullo

-Por supuesto, yo y nadie más- Seren continuó

-Si, definitivamente era a ti a quien Astrid siempre golpeaba-la aludida los miro con sorpresa, mientras que todos reían por el comentario de Seren. Astrid preguntó

-¿Ya nos conocíamos?- Farnir contestó

-Bueno, aparte de que jugamos un par de veces, alguien…- Hiccup se colocó detrás de Astrid y comenzó a hacer señas de "¡No digas nada!", pero Farnir fingió no entenderlas-… no paraba de hablar de ti- Hiccup se puso a hacer otra seña "¡Estás muerto!" con un tono de piel que podía competir contra el rojo de un Pesadilla Monstruosa. Astrid solo se ruborizó un poco y siguió comiendo. El resto de la fiesta, se la pasaron platicando acerca de los gustos que compartían entre sí, a excepción de Hiccup quien se limitaba a observarlos cuidadosamente.

Por primera vez en el día tenía la oportunidad de mirar a sus primos, de captar los detalles que habían cambiado en ellos desde la última vez que los vio. Aparte del obvio crecimiento de los tres, seguían siendo prácticamente los mismos.

Danirr seguía manteniendo su temple tranquilo, a pesar de que había un brillo travieso en sus ojos azules. Él siempre había sido mucho más alto que Hiccup, tanto por la diferencia de años como porque Hiccup era un enano. Pero aun así, Danirr era particularmente alto para sus 18 años, aunque seguía siendo casi tan delgado como Hiccup.

Farnir, jamás lo admitiría pero obviamente se había hecho más grande y por lo tanto más fuerte que él. Seguía teniendo rastros de ese niño flacucho de 7 años con ojos traviesos que había dejado de ver, pero había crecido lo suficiente como para rebasarlo por casi 3 cm.

Y por último su prima Seren. Ella sí había cambiado, desde la última vez que la vio. Con sus 16 años, se había hecho una chica hermosa. Llevaba su cabello, lacio y brillante, suelto cayendo hasta casi llegar a su cintura. Era delgada y de su misma estatura. Ella era la única que tenía los ojos verdes como él, sus hermanos habían heredado los ojos azules de su tía. Y por lo que veía seguía teniendo la costumbre de retorcerse un mechón de pelo mientras hablaba.

-Entonces ¿Eran ustedes los niños que venían todos los años?- preguntó Ruffnut. Los pelirrojos asintieron- Creo que los recuerdo. No jugamos nunca, casi siempre estaban en el bosque- Hiccup sonrió con cariño al recordar algo

FLASHBACK

-Rápido Hiccup- Farnir hizo un movimiento con la mano para apurar a su primo 

-Ya voy- el castaño corrió a donde estaba Farnir. El pelirrojo hizo una señal de que guardara silencio y luego comenzó a subir un árbol. Hiccup lo siguió y pronto estuvieron fuera del alcance de vista. A los pocos minutos llegaron corriendo tres niños, dos rubios y un pelinegro completamente furiosos. Hiccup sonrió al pensar en la broma que les habían hecho, pero tuvo que quitarla al recordar la regañada que seguramente le iba a dar su padre sí descubría lo que había hecho. Farnir pareció darse cuenta de la angustia de su primo y le dio un pequeño codazo murmurando 

-No te preocupes por el tío Estoico. Nunca va a saberlo- Hiccup solo pudo sonreír sin muchas esperanzas. Al poco rato los tres niño de abajo se cansaron de buscar al culpable de esa broma (Que no les hizo mucha gracia) y se regresaron al pueblo. Los dos primos se empezaron a bajar cuidadosamente del árbol y ya abajo, chocaron las manos por el éxito de su pequeña venganza. Estaban a punto de regresar a Berk cuando un grito de una niña los paro 

-¡Esperen!- de la maleza salieron una niña de ojos verdes y otro niño pelirrojo. El niño más grande de tan solo ocho años de edad venía con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que la niña de 6 años tenía una sonrisa radiante y con algo entre las manos- Miren lo que atrapamos- los dos niños se acercaron a ver mejor y la niña abrió sus manos de las que salió una mariposa de color azul brillante. Todos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que desapareció entre las plantas. Hiccup preguntó todavía sorprendido por la mariposa 

-¿Dónde la encontraron?- Danirr sonrió aún más y respondió 

-Estábamos lavándonos en el río y la mariposa se posó en una flor. Seren se acercó y la atrapó- Farnir preguntó 

-No la lastimaste ¿verdad?- Seren contestó rápidamente 

-Claro que no- Los cuatro se acercaron al pueblo pero no entraron en él. Ese era el último día en que se iban a quedaren Berk pues en la tarde tenían que regresar a Berlandg. Se la pasaron todo el día jugando hasta que los llamaron para que subieran sus cosas al barco. Hiccup los ayudo aunque no podía cargar mucho. Para cuando terminaron ya era hora de zarpar. Se dieron un abrazo y se despidieron 

-Nos vemos el año que viene-

-Vamos chicos, es hora de irnos- anunció Estoico, interrumpiendo la conversación. Hiccup se levantó y así lo hicieron los cinco recién llegados, haciendo que el castaño se diera cuenta de un problema que tenían

-Ump… papá, creo que hay un problemita- Todos, incluso sus amigos que no se habían ido todavía, voltearon a verlo- Es que… no creo que todos quepamos en mi cuarto y además… no se vería bien que ellas durmieran en el mismo cuarto que nosotros- Señaló mirando a Seren y a Kaira. Antes de que alguien más dijera algo, Astrid ofreció

-Ellas podrían dormir en mi casa- Hiccup preguntó

-¿No deberías preguntarle a tus papás?- La rubia sonrió

-No les molestara, además sería bueno para conocernos- Danirr miro a su hermana con un poco de preocupación

-¿Estarás bien?- Ella rodo los ojos y sonrió

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes tanto- Estoico puso una mano en el hombro de Danirr haciendo que casi se cayera.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana- Todos comenzaron a retirarse a sus casas, sin mucha prisa, Kaira y Seren con Astrid y Farnir, Danirr y Erik con Hiccup. A medio camino a la casa Haddock, Hiccup recordó un detalle importante de su habitación. Su cuarto estaba lleno de dibujos de Toothless, de las prótesis de su cola y de muchos otros dragones. Los chicos no podían saber acerca de la paz que habían hecho con los dragones. Tenía que decírselo poco a poco, no darles la noticia de golpe.

-Saben… creo que sería buena idea si me adelantara. Ya saben para arreglar el cuarto y todo eso- Danirr comenzó a decir

-Yo te acompaño…-

-¡No! Quiero decir… no es necesario. Caminen tranquilos, que yo arreglo el cuarto- Hiccup comenzó a correr lo más rápido que podía dejándolos completamente confundidos. Al llegar a su casa subió directamente a su cuarto (La puerta estaba cerrada, tuvo que entrar por la ventana) y empezó a arrancar los dibujos que estaban pegados a la pared, regados por su escritorio, debajo de su cama y hasta los que estaban en su bote de basura. Los metió en un saco y los aventó a un cobertizo (Algo que yo hice con mis exámenes finales, {Aunque yo los enterré} ya sabrán como salí 7-7) Después de hacerlo, suspiró con alivio, todavía no habían llegado. Sacó unas cuantas mantas y las acomodó en el suelo, tenían que decidir quién dormiría en la cama… él con gusto la cedería, esa cama era más dura que el piso. Apenas había terminado cuando tocaron la puerta. Bajo a trompicones por las escaleras desiguales para abrir la pesada puerta. Los chicos subieron rápidamente al cuarto después de decir un rápido "Hasta mañana" a Estoico. El 'afortunado' que dormiría en la cama, resulto ser Farnir. Se pusieron a platicar por un rato, pero el cansancio era demasiado, así que no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

**¿Que tal les parecio? No prometo que subire pronto pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, lo juro. Comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, PM, todo se acepta. Besos y abrazos ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos. Perdon por la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada. Les dejo el nuevo capitulo :D**

Hiccup abrió los ojos poco a poco, al sentir pasos cerca de él. Probablemente era su dragón mandón

-Toothless… cinco minutos más por favor…- murmuró todavía adormilado mientras se tapaba la cabeza con su almohada. Pero se despertó completamente al oír una voz conocida

-¿Quién es Toothless?- el castaño se enderezó de un golpe, sentándose con los ojos bien abiertos mirando a los lados frenéticamente.

-¡Danirr! Este… yo no…- antes de que pudiera seguir balbuceando incoherencias en un patético intento de distraer a su primo de lo que acababa de decir, Danirr volvió a preguntar mirándolo divertido

-Hiccup ¿Quién es Toothless?- Hiccup abrió la boca para contestar pero antes de poder emitir palabra, alguien más comenzó a murmurar

-Diez minutitos más, porfa bro- dijo Farnir en la cama dándose una vuelta y los dos tuvieron que resistir la tentación de soltarse a reír a carcajadas, cuando un hilo de baba se escurrió de su boca (Más o menos como Anna de Frozen al levantarse XD). Hiccup frunció un poco el ceño cuando noto la ausencia de alguien

-¿Dónde está Erik?- Danirr pareció escanear la habitación y después se acercó a un montón de mantas en el suelo casi en una esquina de la habitación. Después levantó una de ellas, haciendo que otro murmullo sonara

-No mamá… no quiero ir al entrenamiento…- Danirr rodo los ojos y Hiccup soltó una risita

-En serio, de Farnir y de ti lo creo, porque son primos, pero este qué onda- dijo Danirr terminando de ponerse sus guantes, unos parecidos a los de su primo. Se había puesto una camisa gris, pantalones oscuros casi negros, y botas como las de Hiccup. Este último, se acercó a Farnir para tratar de despertarlo, pero ni porque lo sacudió se despertó. Danirr vio los intentos infructíferos del castaño y dijo –Ni lo intentes, eso déjaselo a un experto- Bajo a la cocina y tomo un vaso lleno de agua. Al regresar le echo la mitad del vaso encima a su hermano. Este se levantó al instante y miro a Danirr enfadado

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Danirr se echó a reír hasta que Farnir exprimió su camisa mojada y le aventó el agua

-¡Hey! ¡Me acababa de vestir!-

-¡Tú fuiste el que me mojo!-

-¡Porque tienes el sueño muy pesado!- Siguieron discutiendo sin que Hiccup hiciera nada, como buen espectador que era, hasta que un todavía adormilado Erik se levantó y gritó

-¡Cállense! ¡No dejan dormir!- los dos pelirrojos se quedaron callados pero a los pocos segundos se echaron a reír. Farnir comenzó a vestirse y Danirr volvió a vestirse. Farnir se puso una camisa de manga larga de color negro, un pantalón gris y sus botas. Hiccup termino de vestirse y miro a sus primos

-Oigan, ¿Ya se dieron cuenta de que usan los mismos colores?- preguntó mirando la ropa que usaban. Los dos cuestionados se echaron miradas mutuas antes de encogerse de hombros. Los tres bajaron de la habitación hasta la cocina

-¿Dónde está el tío Estoico?- preguntó Danirr sentándose en una de las sillas

-A veces se va desde en la mañana a hacer sus deberes en el pueblo- respondió Hiccup y luego preguntó- ¿Cuándo bajaron sus cosas?- Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pelirrojos contestaran, Erik dijo sentándose en las escaleras batallando para ponerse su bota izquierda

-Cuando ustedes se fueron a platicar, Kaira y yo bajamos una muda de ropa de todos. Ella se llevó la ropa suya y de Seren. Y yo me traje la ropa de nosotros. Por cierto, de nada- añadió mirando a Danirr y Farnir quienes dijeron al unísono

-Gracias Erik- El chico rubio sonrió y termino de arreglarse. Danirr también sonrió

-Vamos, si no llegamos pronto, Seren nos dará unos buenos coscorrones- Erik se levantó de un salto y se encamino a la puerta

-Y Kaira unos pellizcones horribles- añadió sobándose el brazo, por lo que Hiccup supuso que a él ya le habían dado un pellizco. Los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa entre pláticas y risas, pero Hiccup notó que Farnir caminaba medio chueco

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?- Farnir se detuvo y se tocó la espalda con un gemido

-Es que tu cama está más dura que el piso, creo que me lastime la espalda- todos se volvieron a reír y siguieron caminando. Estaban a punto de entrar en el Gran Salón cuando alguien jalo bruscamente a Hiccup, volteándolo y escondiéndose detrás de él

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué?- preguntó entrecortadamente tratando de voltear para ver a quién estaba detrás de él. Pero la persona no lo dejo

-Shhh… no dejes que me vea-

-¡Snotlout! ¿Qué haces?- el pelinegro respondió

-¿Tu que crees? Me escondo de Astrid, no sé qué le hice ahora pero quiere golpearme- Antes de que Hiccup pudiera decir otra cosa, un hacha aterrizó peligrosamente cerca de él. Todos dieron un pequeño salto. Hiccup tragó saliva al ver a la rubia acercándose rápidamente.

-¡Tu! ¡Hijo de troll! ¡Me las vas a pagar!- Snotlout salió corriendo y Astrid comenzó a seguirlo. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar al Gran Salón a darle una segura paliza, Hiccup la detuvo

-Astrid ¿Qué sucede? Cálmate, antes de que mates a alguien- La ojiazul asintió y comenzó a tomar respiraciones profundas. En eso llegaron Seren y Kaira agitadas por haber corrido y esta última preguntó

-¿Ya lo mataron?- Todos negaron con la cabeza y Danirr recogió con facilidad el hacha de Astrid

-Nop, pero casi- todos volvieron la atención a la rubia y preguntó- ¿Qué sucedió?- Seren respondió antes que cualquiera

-Veníamos a encontrarnos con ustedes y en el camino, Snotlout se nos acercó y le echo un piropo a Astrid, quien comenzó a seguirlo con esa hacha mortalmente filosa- Terminó mirando el arma que todavía sostenía su hermano. Viendo que a Astrid volvía a subirle el enojo, Hiccup trató de desviar el tema

-¿Y cómo se la pasaron anoche?-

-Muy bien de hecho, logre que Astrid recordara la última vez que jugamos- A Astrid se le ilumino el rostro y una sonrisa se asentó en su cara

-¡Sí! ¡Hiccup! ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que ella era tu prima?-

-¿Por qué? Es que… no pensé que ustedes se conocieran- Seren contestó

-Bueno… no lo sé. Solo, creo que se me olvidó. No recordé decirles- En eso, Tuffnut, Ruffnut y Fishlegs llegaron y Farnir sugirió

-¿No creen que deberíamos entrar? Estoy muriendo de hambre- Sus hermanos y su primo rodaron los ojos

-Tu siempre tienes hambre- dijo Hiccup, recordando que incluso de niños, Farnir comía un montón. A lo mejor era por eso que creció más que él. Pero aun así todos entraron en el Gran Salón, algunos rezando para que Astrid no recordara el incidente y otros para que lo hiciera y poder ver un desastre (Creo que ya saben quiénes).

-Oigan…- comenzó Erik con cautela- ¿Es cierto que aquí hay dragones?- Todos, excepto Kaira, se atragantaron con la comida al oír la pregunta del chico, incluido Hiccup que trató inútilmente de pasarse el pedazo de pan que llevaba en la boca, hasta que tomo un trago de agua.

-¿Qué… que dijiste?- preguntó con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

-Es que… bueno, algunas personas dicen que aquí siempre había ataques de dragones ¿Es cierto?- volvió a preguntar Erik. Astrid interrogó a Hiccup con la mirada

-Este… ¿No quieren dar una vuelta por el pueblo?- Trató de desviar el tema

-Yo sí- dijo Kaira, haciendo que los chicos de Berk soltaran un suspiro de alivio pero lo siguiente los tomo desprevenidos- Ayer vimos el ruedo ¿Podríamos echarle un vistazo por dentro?-

-Ump… ¿Por qué no vamos a la costa o al bosque o… a cualquier otro lugar?- sugirió Fishlegs poniéndose cada vez más nervioso.

-Saben, en nuestro… en Berlandg, los chicos empiezan a entrenar a los 15 años para combatir a los romanos. ¿Ustedes ya pasaron por su entrenamiento?- Casi todos en la mesa comenzaron a ponerse cada vez más nerviosos.

-Sí, hace casi dos años- respondió Ruff.

-¿Y en que se basa?- preguntó Farnir antes de tomar un trago de agua de su vaso.

\- Pues… ¿El suyo en que lo hace?-

-En el manejo de armas, ya saben, arcos, espadas, boleadoras, lanzas, todo eso. A veces daban clases de estrategia- Danirr se encogió de hombros al terminar de hablar y Erik dijo

-Sí y él era el mejor de la clase… aparte de mí- Farnir se echó a reír a carcajadas y dijo

-Claro ¿Y porque siempre te ganaba en combate?- Erik frunció el ceño pero luego también se rio.

-Bueno… a lo mejor si era el mejor en el entrenamiento- Seren continúo con una sonrisa

-Pero siempre entrenaba más con la espada que con otra cosa- Danirr sonrió

-Es mi arma favorita- Su hermana replicó

-Yo prefiero el arco- Erik dijo con la boca llena de pan

-Me gusta más el hacha-

-Yo apoyo a Seren, el arco tiene mucho más alcance- sostuvo Farnir. Astrid e Hiccup vieron que se les había olvidado el tema anterior de conversación y respiraron aliviados. Sus otros amigos ya habían olvidado también y participaban en el debate que se estaba produciendo... bueno, a lo mejor debate es una palabra demasiado civilizada para la discusión que mantenían acerca de cuál era la mejor arma para combate, así que Astrid se encogió de hombros y exclamo

-Creo que el hacha es más útil-

-Al fin ¡Alguien con sentido común! El hacha es mucho mejor que la espada-

-Me niego a creer eso, el martillo puede usarse de muchas maneras más-

-Es demasiado pesado para manejarlo bien, igual que el hacha, la espada puede manejarse fácilmente-

-Pero tienes que estar cerca de tu enemigo para poder utilizar cualquiera de esas armas, con el arco puedes estar fuera de alcance y aun así participar en el combate-

-Pero si se te acaban las flechas, estas perdido-

-Pero puedes correr y si no te atrapan, no te matan-

-Eso es cobarde-

-Eso se llama ser inteligente-

-Es huir-

-Es una retirada estratégica- Todos se quedaron callados unos momentos, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Se obligaron a callarse para no molestar a los que había en otras mesas. Pero entonces, Erik recordó algo de la cena de la noche anterior

-Danirr, tu anoche dijiste que Fishlegs había leído el manual de dragones varias veces. ¿Qué es eso?- Danirr se mordió el labio e Hiccup palideció, antes de que su primo mayor respondiera

-Es un libro viejo, que tenía dibujos de dragones y con datos inventados de ellos. Es... es un libro para niños- Los chicos de Berk lo miraron extrañados de que estuviera mintiéndole a Erik. Él sabía que era el libro de dragones de verdad, pues a los ocho años Gobber se lo presto y se lo explico, algo que no hizo con sus hermanos, así que ellos no sabían acerca del manual de dragones y tampoco sobre estos... Pero ¿Porque le mentiría a su mejor amigo? Entonces Hiccup se dio cuenta de algo… ¡Danirr debía saber sobre los dragones! Y no debía pasar mucho tiempo antes de que preguntase

-Ah- Exclamo Erik como quien se da por contento con una explicación. Antes de que alguien más preguntara algo, Hiccup sugirió

-¿Porque no vamos a dar un paseo por la costa?- Todos aceptaron al haber terminado de comer. En el camino, Hiccup aparto del grupo a Danirr

-¿Qué pasa Hiccup?- Pregunto Danirr deteniéndose

-Danirr. ¿Qué sabes de los dragones?- El pelirrojo frunció un poco el ceño antes de sonreír, pero esa vacilación hizo que Hiccup se preguntara si su primo ocultaba algo

-¿De que hablas? La verdad, no existen y son animales de fantasía- respondió inocentemente, volviendo a avanzar, pero Hiccup lo hizo detenerse de nuevo, agarrándolo del brazo

-¿Gobber no te dijo nada?-

-¿Gobber? ¿Qué me iba a decir?- Hiccup frunció el ceño

-Tú leíste el manual de dragones y él te explico. Yo estuve ahí- Afirmo haciendo que Danirr rodara los ojos

-Hiccup, ¿En serio crees que me creí esos cuentos de que un dragón le comió la mano y otro el pie? No soy tan crédulo-

-Entonces ¿Tu no crees en los dragones?- Preguntó Hiccup con cautela.

-Claro que no ¿Tu sí?- Hiccup negó con la cabeza-Entonces, vamos, hay que alcanzarlos- dijo soltándose del agarre del castaño, para después salir corriendo. Hiccup lo miro alejarse, con el ceño fruncido y murmuró antes de reunirse con sus amigos

-Sé que me ocultas algo Danirr, y creo que voy a tener que conocerte más para averiguar que es-

**¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?**

**Dejen comentarios, sugerencias, abucheos, lo que quieran. Besos y abrazos ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Es un capítulo corto, y algo apurado. Pero espero que les guste. Estuve un poco ocupada y no tuve mucho tiempo, sorry**

-Oigan chicos- dijo Farnir sin siquiera levantarse de donde estaba recostado en el suelo. Casi todos respondieron al mismo tiempo en la misma posición que el ojiazul

-¿Qué?-

-Tengo hambre- Todos gimieron ligeramente molestos y Ruffnut comentó

-Pero si acabamos de comer hace ratito- Farnir frunció un poco el ceño

-Pero sigo teniendo hambre- Hiccup se enderezó ligeramente y lo miro exasperado

-Pues te aguantas, porque no vamos a regresar toda la hora de camino hasta el Gran Salón desde aquí-

-No pensé que fuéramos a caminar tanto-

-Te dije que íbamos a tardarnos mucho-

-Pero no pensé que íbamos a ir hasta casi el otro lado de la isla- Fishlegs comentó

-De hecho, este acantilado está en un extremo lateral de la isla- Farnir miró a su primo, ignorando el comentario del rubio y preguntó

-¿En cuánto tiempo llegaríamos a tu casa?-

-¿A mi casa? ¿Por qué a mi casa?- preguntó Hiccup extrañado

-Es que creo que deje algo allí- Astrid alzo la ceja y preguntó divertida

-¿Dejaste comida?-

-No… bueno algo así… ¿han probado las 'Glorias'?-preguntó el pelirrojo haciendo que los chicos de Berk negaran con la cabeza. Seren rodo los ojos y le dijo a su hermano

-Obvio que no las conocen, solo en nuestra familia las saben hacer- Danirr sonrió con burla

-Pero ni siquiera a nosotros nos dices como hacerlas- dijo refiriéndose a su hermano y a él.

-Tiene razón, ya deberías decirnos como. De hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo lo recuerdas todavía, mamá te la enseño cuando estabas muy chiquita- esto último Farnir lo dijo con un dejo de tristeza. Pero su hermana trató de alegrarlo

-Pero lo que bien se aprende no se olvida, además de que tengo que hacerlas cada dos o tres veces por semana- Hiccup trató de llamar su atención y preguntó

-¿Qué son las glorias?- Sus tres primos voltearon a verlo y se disponían a responder pero Erik se les adelantó

-Es un manjar de dioses- y para seguirle el juego Kaira añadió

-Sí, sabe a _gloria_\- todos se echaron a reír por la exageración de los chicos y Farnir preguntó

-¿Quieren probarlas?- No paso ni un segundo antes de que todos dijeran que sí, incluso los que ya la habían probado- Bueno, no creo que haya para todos pero… supongo que mi hermana puede hacer más- Seren asintió y todos se dirigieron a la casa de Hiccup, sin recordar siquiera que tendrían que caminar casi treinta minutos. Al llegar Hiccup recordó un pequeño detalle

-Oigan ¿Por qué no esperan aquí abajo?- Astrid se cruzó de brazos y preguntó

-¿Por qué?- Los otros asintieron con la misma pregunta rondando por sus cabezas. Danirr sonrió y dijo

-Yo sé porque- Farnir también sonrió

-Para mí que es por el desorden ordenado que tiene- Hiccup les dio una mirada asesina y dijo

-Para que lo sepas, ustedes fueron los que hicieron ese desorden… y aunque puede que sea por eso, no es de su incumbencia- se defendió haciéndose el ofendido. Aun así acordaron que casi todos se quedaran en la entrada mientras Hiccup y Farnir subían para buscar el dulce.

-¿Dónde lo dejaste?- preguntó Hiccup mientras doblaba una de las mantas

-pues… era por… ¡Aquí esta!- exclamó Farnir cogiendo una bolsa del suelo y sosteniéndola en alto. El castaño se acercó y miró como su primo sacaba algo envuelto en un papel

-¿Eso es la 'Gloria'?- preguntó con cautela mirando la sustancia que Farnir comenzaba a comerse. Este le acercó el papel envoltorio a la cara, haciendo que un estupendo aroma le llegara al ojiverde

-¿Quieres probarla?- Hiccup se encogió de hombros y agarró un poco. Al metérsela a la boca, su expresión cambio de algo de indiferencia a una de gusto gigantesco

-¡Esto es gloria!- exclamó casi gritando y tratando de agarrar más, pero Farnir se la alejó y dijo

-¡Espérate! Todavía tengo que darles a los demás- Hiccup reclamó

-¡Pero se va a acabar!-

-Seren puede hacer más, así que… ¡Deja ahí!- Los dos bajaron a la cocina y después de que todos probaran un poco, Ruffnut preguntó

-¿De dónde sacaron esta maravilla?-

-Seren lo sabe hacer… pero no nos quiere decir cómo- respondió Danirr con un tono molesto pero juguetón. Y su hermana le siguió el juego

-Se los diré cuando crea que estén listos… o cuando sea necesario para la supervivencia de la receta- Sus hermanos rodaron los ojos pero también sonrieron igual que los demás. Pero después de unos segundos, algo hizo que tres de ellos dejaran de reír. Varias sombras pasaron rápidamente cerca de ellos. Por encima de ellos mejor dicho.

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró Hiccup, rezando en silencio por que no fueran sus dragones. Luego miró a sus amigos y todos seguían riendo y platicando. Astrid le dirigió una mirada que decía _'¿Qué fue eso?'_ Claro, ella también había notado el parecido de las sombras con los reptiles voladores. Tenían que saber lo que habían visto. Volteó a ver a sus primos y a sus amigos, ellos seguían platicando como si nada hubiera pasado. Kaira notó el cambio de actitud de los dos chicos de Berk y preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿Qué paso chicos?- Todos se esforzaron por recuperar la sonrisa y Astrid dijo

-Nada… ¿Ruff porque no llevas a todos al Gran Salón? Hiccup y yo necesitamos hablar- Sin dejar que nadie contestara la rubia comenzó a jalar a Hiccup de su camisa hacia la academia

-¡Astrid! ¡Espera! Vas a hacer que me caiga- reclamó Hiccup tratando de que lo soltara. Cuando estaban a mitad de camino, la ojiazul se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que el castaño se tropezara- ¡Astrid!- la rubia lo levantó y dijo

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que hablar urgentemente- Los dos echaron un vistazo alrededor y vieron que los estaban mirando por la caída desastrosa de Hiccup- ¿Por qué no vamos a la arena?- Hiccup asintió y volvieron a caminar un poco más rápido. Llegaron rápidamente a la Academia. Al hacerlo dos figuras se les aventaron encima, mientras otras tantas los observaban.

-_'¡Toothless! Sabes que tu baba no se quita, es muy pegajosa'_\- dijo Hiccup tratando de sonar molesto pero su risa hacia muy difícil de creérselo.

'_¿Y qué? De todos modos tienes más ropa_' Astrid también estaba siendo atacada por su dragona a puros lengüetazos. Después de unas cuantas caricias, lograron que los dejaran pararse y sacudirse un poco de baba. Astrid dejo que Hiccup hablara con los dragones para preguntar

-'_¿Saben si algún dragón salió de aquí?_'- Los dos dragones se echaron miradas mutuas antes de que Stormfly respondiera

'_No que yo sepa, todo ha estado muy tranquilo_' Toothless se quedó pensando un ratito más para después decir

'_Aunque… vi unas sombras… no creo que fueran de nosotros. Todos estamos aquí'_ Hiccup se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que vio la mirada inquisitiva que le mandaba Astrid

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué te dijeron?- Astrid todavía no acababa de asimilar que Hiccup pudiera comunicarse de esa manera con los dragones. Al principio no se lo creía nadie, creían que Hiccup estaba bromeando y que simplemente imitaba los gruñidos y ronroneos de sus dragones. Hasta que se dieron cuenta de que Hiccup sabía cosas de ellos, que solo había visto o escuchado su dragón. Ahí fue cuando comenzaron a prestarle más atención a cada vez que el castaño comenzaba a hacer esos sonidos tan extraños para ellos, pero al parecer completamente reconocibles para los reptiles a los que se dirigían. Y al preguntarle cómo lo hacía, él solo respondía "No lo sé, solo lo hago"

-Stormfly dice que ella no vio nada, que todo ha estado muy tranquilo. Pero Toothless dice que vio unas sombras, aunque todos ellos están aquí- Astrid volvió a preguntar

-¿Qué clase de sombras?- Hiccup volteó a ver a Toothless quien dijo

_'Podrían haber sido pájaros, pero eran demasiado grandes' _

_-'¿Cuántas eran?'_\- preguntó Hiccup dándose cuenta de que estaba usando el plural

'_Tres, creo. Pasaron muy rápido_' Hiccup le dio una caricia de agradecimiento y le dijo a Astrid

-Dice que fueron 3 sombras demasiado grandes para ser pájaros, pero demasiado rápido para que pudiera verlas. ¿Tú crees que… hayan sido dragones?- preguntó Hiccup pensando en la posibilidad de que hayan sido de sus reptiles escupe-fuego.

-Es lo más probable, pero lo que me llamó la atención fue como reaccionaron ellos… hicieron como si no hubieran visto nada-

-A lo mejor no vieron nada- dijo Hiccup tratando de sonar convencido pero hasta él sabía que alguno de ellos lo debió haber visto.

-Puede ser- dijo Astrid tratando de convencerse a sí misma, pero sin mucho éxito. Hiccup sintió un pequeño empujoncito y al voltear, vio a Toothless que lo miraba inquisitivamente igual que Stormfly

_'¿Quiénes son "ellos"?'_ preguntó el Furia Nocturna con curiosidad

_'¿Son la razón de que nos mandaran aquí?'_ cuestionó Stormfly haciendo que Toothless añadiera

_'Si es por eso, tengo… bueno, tienes que hablar con ellos, no es nada cómodo dormir aquí'_

_'Sí ¿Sabían que Hookfang ronca horrible? Y Barf y Belch se sincronizan para hacerlo. Es horrible'_ dijo Stormfly con voz irritada, haciendo que Hiccup se diera cuenta de lo enojada que estaba

-_'Lo siento chicos, pero vinieron mis primos…_'- antes de que el castaño pudiera decir algo más Stormfly lo interrumpió

'_¿Qué es "primo"?'_ preguntó confundida igual que Toothless

-_'Es el hijo del hermano de uno de tus padres ¿Esa palabra no existe en dragonés?'-_

_'Se puede pronunciar, pero acabas de inventar una nueva palabra'_ respondió Toothless con un poco de sentido de humor.

_-'Bueno, a lo que venía, mis primos vinieron y ellos no saben acerca de los dragones y preferimos mantenerlo en secreto'-_

_'¿Y hasta cuando se van a quedar?'_ preguntó Toothless quejumbrosamente (¿Esa es una palabra?). Entonces fue cuando Hiccup se dio cuenta de algo. Ellos no podían volver a su casa. De hecho, ellos no tenían casa. Él lo había tomado como una de las visitas que hacían antes, de unos cuantos meses y luego irse. Pero, ellos ya no tenían a donde ir. ¿Adonde irían? Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo. Ellos no podrian irse jamas. Si se iban podían estar en constante peligro... incluso podían llegar a morir. Su gente habia intentado matarlos por... De hecho no le habian dicho porque. Pero lo importante era que los querian muertos. Y él no iba a permitir que eso pasara. No, ellos iban a tener que quedarse en Berk... para siempre.

**Que les parece? Bien, mal, regular, pésimo?**

**Acepto reviews, críticas, tomatasos, PM. Lo que sea**

**besos y abrazos ;D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola! Escuchen, este es un capitulo supercorto, solo de relleno, ni siquiera es técnicamente un capitulo, pero espero que lo disfruten **

-'¿De verdad quieren quedarse aquí?'- preguntó Hiccup echando otro vistazo a la cala y luego mirando a Toothless y Stormfly. Los dos habían insistido en quedarse ahí. No soportarían otra noche junto a Hookfang y Barf y Belch, con sus terribles ronquidos. Así que los habían llevado a la cala en la que Hiccup y Toothless se habían conocido. Ya les habían contado ellas, así que no había ningún problema… excepto por si sus primos y sus nuevos amigos querían ir a la cala. Aunque ya habían pensado en eso. En caso de que alguien se acercara los dos se irían de ahí. Toothless utilizaría la prótesis que Hiccup le hizo Snoggletog.

'Sip. No pienso pasar otra noche en la Academia' respondió Toothless acomodándose cerca de una roca y preparándose para dormir. Astrid estaba despidiéndose de Stormfly y luego le dijo a Hiccup

-Tenemos que irnos Hiccup, ya tardamos demasiado y luego van a preguntar dónde estamos- Hiccup se despidió de los dos dragones con unas cuantas caricias, para que después los dos se fueran corriendo hacia el pueblo.

Al llegar fueron directamente al Gran Salón, para ver si todos seguían ahí. Aunque por otro lado, no había mucho que hacer en Berk. Al entrar los encontraron sentados en una de las mesas… comiendo de nuevo. Si seguían así, sus pobres dragones iban a tener problemas para llevarlos.

-Hola chicos- saludó Astrid mientras se sentaba, pero Hiccup estaba pensando en otra cosa

-Oigan ¿Dónde están Erik y Danirr?- preguntó al notar la ausencia de los dos chicos. Fishlegs contestó

-Se fueron hace como diez minutos, dijeron que tenían algo que hacer-

* * *

-¿Adónde vamos?- preguntó Erik, saltando una de las piedras para poder seguir caminando

-Ya verás- contestó Danirr para después apartar una rama.

-¿Falta mucho?- volvió a preguntar el rubio evitando la rama que regreso por el impulso. De repente los dos se detuvieron al escuchar un gruñido gutural detrás de ellos. Comenzaron a dar la vuelta con lentitud. Al hacerlo, Erik se encontró con un par de ojos verde oscuro que lo miraban con ferocidad. Empezó a retroceder lentamente, tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos pero antes de poder caminar un metro, se topó con su mejor amigo que le impidió seguir

-Tranquilo, no te muevas- Erik asintió con temor, pero casi entró en pánico cuando el pelirrojo comenzó a avanzar hacia la criatura frente a ellos.

-¡Danirr! ¿Qué haces?- medio susurró, medio gritó el rubio, tratando de jalar a su amigo para que retrocediera. Pero al hacerlo la criatura le volvió a gruñir amenazadoramente, haciendo que se detuviera- No te acerques-

-No nos hará daño- dijo con confianza Danirr, deteniéndose por un segundo

-No lo sabes, mira, una cosa es observarlos… y otra acercarse a ellos- dijo cada vez más alterado con cada paso que daba el ojiazul, pero este prácticamente lo ignoró y se acercó más y más, hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros del animal y se quedó quieto unos segundos, asegurándose de que lo había reconocido, antes de extender una mano y acariciarle la cabeza, logrando un ronroneo de placer, mientras susurraba

-Hey amiguito ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde están tus hermanos?-

**¿Que sera esa criatura? _(Pfff, como si no lo supieran ya _**¬_¬)

**Como sea, ¿Les gusto? **

**Acepto de todo, criticas, halagos, tomatazos, PM, lo que sea**

**Besos y abrazos ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! ¿Como han estado? Yo muy mal, gracias. Es broma, he tenido las clases mas aburridas del mundo pero estoy bien. Ahora vamos con el siguiente capitulo**

-¡Estás loco! ¡En que estabas pensando haciendo algo así!- casi gritó Erik pero retrocedió unos cuantos pasos cuando el dragón le dio un gruñido antes de regresar su atención a las caricias del pelirrojo- Quiero decir, los miramos cientos de veces pero de lejitos y... y de repente tú me dices que te has estado encontrado con estos animales por mucho tiempo-

-Se llaman dragones... y más que nada solo me he encontrado con el- respondió Danirr mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al dragón. Erik rodó los ojos

-Hace poco me dijiste que no existían- Danirr se levantó y lo miro

-Tú sabías que ellos eran dragones, además de que teníamos que mantener la apariencia de que no sabíamos que existían- Erik masculló

-No actúas muy bien por cierto- Después se quedó pensando un poco -Oye ¿De que hablaron Hiccup y tú? Ya sabes, cuando estaban separados del grupo- Danirr suspiró

-Están ocultando algo Erik, aquí había dragones, ellos peleaban contra dragones, estaban orgullosos de eso. Y ahora fingen que no existen- Erik sonrió un poco

-Entonces no son los únicos-

* * *

-¿Dónde están?- refunfuñó Farnir pateando una piedra. Su hermana sonrió un poco y después siguió buscando a su hermano mayor y a su amigo. Hiccup se le acercó al ojiazul y le preguntó

-¿Qué pasa?- Farnir suspiró y le contestó

-Nada es solo… siempre hace esto. Es como si… como si nos apartara- Hiccup alzó la ceja confundido

-¿Qué quieres decir con siempre?-

-Desde antes de que… nos tuviéramos que ir, él se iba al bosque por varias horas sin decirnos nada… aunque ahora se llevó a Erik- Hiccup se quedó callado un momento

-Farnir, cuando me contaste que había pasado- comenzó a decir con cautela- dijiste que habían encontrado algo… ¿Qué era?- preguntó con curiosidad. Farnir se quedó medio estático pero trató de actuar con naturalidad

-No sé… ¿De q-que hablas?-

-Tú dijiste que habían estado ocultando algo y que… por eso se habían tenido que ir- Farnir tragó un poco de saliva antes de tartamudear

-M-mira Hiccup, ahorita… ahorita n-no puedo decirte- Hiccup frunció el ceño para después ver como su primo se alejaba corriendo

-¿Oíste eso?- preguntó Danirr mirando el bosque. Erik, que tenía los brazos cruzados mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, aguzó un poco más el oído y alcanzó a oír unas voces acercándose

-Creo que son los chicos- respondió. Su mejor amigo asintió y le dijo a _su _dragón, como ya lo había descubierto Erik

-Vamos amigo, tienes que irte. Mañana te busco ¿Ok?- el dragón se resistió un poco y siguió pidiendo más caricias

_'Pero quiero quedarme contigo, mis hermanos deben de seguir dormidos y estoy aburrido' _dijo pero claro que Danirr no entendió nada.

-Vete ya- dijo cada vez más desesperado al escuchar las voces más cerca- Mañana nos vemos- el dragón hizo una especie de suspiró y luego se marchó corriendo. Danirr suspiró- Venga, tenemos que irnos-

* * *

'¡_Toothless! ¡No es gracioso!_' rugió la Nadder azul mirando a todos lados. De pronto se dio la vuelta al oír el tono juguetón de su amigo

_'¿No que los Nadders tienen buen olfato?_' Stormfly resopló al no poder verlo entre los arboles del bosque "Si quieres que sea así, bien" Estaban jugando a las escondidas y era su turno de buscar, aunque ahora que lo pensaba no era un juego muy justo ya que los arboles hacían sombras que hacían difícil la visión del dragón negro. Pero de algo tenía que servir ser de una de las razas que mejor rastreaban. Comenzó a olfatear. Un momento… sí, ahí estaba, el aroma inconfundible de un Furia Nocturna… pero… ese no era el aroma de Toothless… no, tenía otro toque distinto. Pero Toothless era el único Furia Nocturna ¿no? Siguió unos cuantos metros el rastro antes de que Toothless la llamara

'_Stormfly ¿Qué pasa?'_ ella volteó a mirarlo, detrás de ella.

'¿_No hueles eso?_' Toothless la miró extrañado pero también comenzó a olfatear. Abrió mucho los ojos al reconocer el olor.

'_Es… e-es un… ¿Es un Furia Nocturna?_' preguntó mirando a Stormfly

'_Creo que sí_' Los dos comenzaron a seguir el rastro. Entonces se encontraron con algo más raro, no solo había un rastro, había tres.

_'Esto se pone más raro'_ comentó Stormfly mientras olfateaba entre unas hojas. Toothless la miro

_'¿Por qué?'_

_'Quiero decir… hasta hace poco eras el único Furia Nocturna ¿Y ahora hay tres más?_' respondió devolviéndole la mirada. Toothless dijo

_'A lo mejor nos estamos equivocando, tal vez es un antiguo rastro mío'_ Stormfly negó con la cabeza

_'No, este no huele como tú_' Toothless la miro divertido

'_¿Y cómo estas tan segura de como huelo yo_?' Stormfly se negó a mirarlo y siguió rastreando

_'Tal vez porque me paso contigo la mayor parte del contigo ¿no crees?'_

'_Puede ser pero…_\- comenzó Toothless pero de repente escucho un extraño crujido de ramas- _Espera_' dijo buscando la fuente del sonido. Stormfly lo miro y susurró

'_Están ahí'_

* * *

-¡Danirr! ¡Erik!- gritó Seren mientras los demás también buscaban a los dos chicos. Dio un suspiro al no obtener respuesta, pero casi da un salto al sentir que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro- ¡Ahhh!- Erik soltó una carcajada y Danirr sonrió al ver el susto de su hermana

-Parece que viste un fantasma- dijo mientras Seren le daba un pequeño puñetazo en el pecho

-¡Me asustaste!- los demás comenzaron a acercarse y Astrid preguntó

-¿Dónde estaban?- Danirr respondió antes de que Erik siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, aunque no es como si tuviera una respuesta

-Salimos a caminar un rato, necesitaba algo de aire ¿No, Erik?- el rubio asintió algo aturdido ante la facilidad con la que Danirr le mentía a todos cuando se lo proponía

-Bueno, si ya terminaron tenemos que hablar con papá- dijo Hiccup haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo

-Cuándo dices "tenemos" no te refieres a todos nosotros ¿cierto?- preguntó Astrid

-Eh… no, es que tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas- respondió Hiccup hablando por sus primos y sus amigos -Vamos- Ellos asintieron y comenzaron a dirigirse a la casa de Hiccup que no estaba muy lejos. El castaño se quedó un poco atrás y le dijo a Astrid- Vayan a buscar a las "sombras", si son dragones llévenlos a la arena ¿Vale?- Ella asintió e Hiccup salió corriendo detrás de los demás que ya llevaban un buen tramo de camino.

-¿Qué sombras?- preguntó Fishlegs que fue el único que escucho lo que dijo Hiccup, pues los demás estaban centrados en una pelea que traían. Astrid contestó

-Cuando estábamos en la casa de Hiccup vimos unas sombras, que parecían dragones. Tenemos que llevarlos a la arena-

-¿Tenemos que buscarlos por todo el bosque?- preguntó Fishlegs

-Sería más fácil si pudiéramos usar a nuestros dragones, pero no podemos así que vamos a tener que hacerlo a pie- Todos soltaron un gemido, incluidos los gemelos y Snotlout que habían comenzado a oír la conversación.

-¡Pero el bosque es enorme!-

-¡No terminaremos jamás!- Astrid se cruzó de brazos y dijo

-Entonces es mejor que empecemos ya-

**¿Qué les pareció? Acepto criticas, comentarios, PM, tomatazos, de todo. Espero poder actualizar pronto pero no prometo nada. Tengo la esperanza de que les haya gustado**

**Besos y abrazos ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola! Siento la tardanza y de una vez advierto que este es un capitulo muy corto y que no sé cuando volvere a actualizar. Espero que lo disfruten aunque sea corto**

-¡Tengo hambre!-

-¡Estoy muy cansada!-

-¡Quiero irme ya!- Astrid apretó los puños aún más fuerte al escuchar las quejas. Habían pasado casi 3 horas desde que empezaron a buscar a las sombras, de las que estaba a punto de pensar que eran pájaros demasiado grandes. Había sido un error traer a los gemelos y a Snotlout, quienes no habían parado de quejarse después de apenas media hora de búsqueda. Iba a decirles que mejor se regresaran al pueblo cuando unos gruñidos se escucharon, haciendo que todos se callaran

-Astrid… ¿Crees que sean…?- comenzó a preguntar Fishlegs pero no pudo terminar pues casi enseguida se escuchó un rugido que les sonó muy familiar

-Sí, sí lo son- contestó la rubia antes de que todos echaran a correr al origen del rugido

* * *

'Están ahí' Los dos dragones se pusieron en alerta a cualquier otro sonido, pero el silencio fue lo único que pudieron percibir. Pasaron unos momentos y al no escuchar nada bajaron la guardia. Stormfly iba a sugerir que regresaran a la cala, pero Toothless comenzó a seguir el rastro que habían encontrado

'¿Qué haces?'

'Voy a buscarlos' Stormfly se interpuso en su camino y gruño

'¿Estás loco? ¿Qué pasara si intentan atacarte? No sabemos cómo son'

'No lo averiguaremos si no los buscamos ¿o sí?' Stormfly iba a responder pero unos gruñidos lo impidieron. Los sonidos amenazantes provenían de detrás de unos árboles frente a ellos. Los dos comenzaron a retroceder

'Creo que ya no tendremos que buscarlos' dijo Stormfly cuando tres sombras se les empezaron a acercar

* * *

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres hablar con tu papá?- preguntó Kaira cepillando su pelo negro con sus dedos.

-Es que… quería preguntarles algo a ustedes… y si aceptan, necesitaríamos que mi papá lo apruebe- explicó Hiccup deteniéndose un poco y haciendo que todos lo miraran expectantes

-Y ¿Cuál es la pregunta?- preguntó Farnir con curiosidad de que podría ser tan importante

\- Ustedes… ¿Se quedarían a vivir aquí?- Todos comenzaron a intercambiar miradas y Seren preguntó con voz queda

-¿Tú quieres que nos quedemos?- Hiccup asintió y respondió

-Sí… me gustaría mucho- Todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que Farnir dijo con una sonrisa

-Yo si me quedo- Seren también sonrió

-Creo que me gustaría- Erik y Kaira asintieron también, por lo que todos voltearon a ver a Danirr, quien rodo los ojos pero respondió sonriendo

-Supongo que mi única opción es decir que sí ¿No?- Farnir repuso

-Por supuesto- Los seis soltaron una pequeña risa e Hiccup dijo

-Entonces hay que decirle a mi papá- Iban a seguir caminando cuando escucharon un sonido a lo lejos, como un explosión

-¿Qué fue eso?- murmuró Seren mirando a la misma dirección que todos, hacia el bosque. Hiccup sabía exactamente qué era eso. Eso solamente podía ser una cosa… un disparo de plasma.

* * *

-¡Vamos! Apúrense- ordeno Astrid mientras seguía corriendo hacia donde había sonado el disparo. Los otros la seguían de cerca y no tardaron en alcanzarla. Pronto sonaron más disparos

-Ya van cuatro. Solo le quedan dos tiros más- dijo Fishlegs a Astrid. Ella asintió y preguntó

-¿Contra quién estará peleando Toothless?- Él era el único que podía estar disparando el plasma, así que tenían que averiguar contra quien se peleaba y traer a Hiccup para ayudarlos.

-Tal vez con las sombras que buscábamos-

-¿Por qué iba a pelear con unos pájaros?- preguntó Tuff pero su hermana le dio un coscorrón

-No sabemos si eran pájaros bobo- Astrid iba a decir algo pero entonces sonaron otros tres disparos

-Se ha quedado sin plasma- dijo la rubia pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo- ¡Pero solo le quedaban 2 tiros!- Snotlout preguntó

-¿Qué esos no fueron tres disparos? Sobró uno- 2 disparos más. Astrid frunció el ceño

-Van nueve ¡Eso es imposible!- Ruffnut preguntó

-¿Creen que haya otro…?- Uno más. Se estaban acercando cada vez más.

-Vamos a averiguarlo-

* * *

'¿Quiénes son ustedes?' gruño Toothless. Uno de los dragones, uno que era ligeramente más grande que él respondió

'Eso no te incumbe' El que estaba al lado disparo otra bola de plasma al suelo en medio de ellos como advertencia de que no se acercaran. Toothless y Stormfly les gruñeron y respondieron el gesto.

Ninguno de los dos grupos quería ceder pero tampoco se atrevían a atacar.

Los desconocidos eran más que ellos, pero la más chiquita parecía algo herida. Era una hembra de menor tamaño que los otros dos pero del mismo tamaño que Toothless y tenía su pata trasera derecha levantada ligeramente como si la tuviera lastimada y parecía algo débil. No era que se alegraran de que estuviera herida, pero eso les daba ventaja, pues los otros dos tenían que defenderla.

Los dos grupos se miraron unos segundos más antes de que Stormfly y Toothless se distrajeran con unos ruidos cerca de ahí.

Los dos voltearon por menos de 5 segundos y al regresar la vista, los tres dragones habían desaparecido.

**Lo sé, fue cortisimo y no fue mi mejor capitulo pero no podia dejarlos mucho tiempo abandonados, no me gusta hacerlo pero a veces no hay remedio :(**

**¡Hasta la proxima!**

**Besos y abrazos ;D**


End file.
